


It's Boring

by TheGeneralBanana



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Kind of fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeneralBanana/pseuds/TheGeneralBanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua watch some TV and Killua gets mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Boring

Gon swings his dangling legs forwards and backwards. He looks up at the ceiling, bored.

"Killuaaaaaaa..."  Gon whines.

"What?" Killua, Gon's best friend, asks.

“I’m boooorrreeeddd…” the spiked-haired boy sinks in his chair.

Killua scoffs. “Aren’t you enjoying this show? If it’s not stupid for me to watch, then it’d be not stupid for you to watch, too.”

Gon sits up, alarmed that Killua thinks that he likes whatever show comes up. “Well, I don’t like it - it’s boring.”

Killua’s eye twitches. It is as if electricity is forming around him - that is, if he could do that. “Just be quiet and enjoy the film, idiot.”

“No.” And with that, Gon stomps out of the room.

Killua sits up from his laying position. “... Did I say something bad?”

~~~~~~~~~

“Gon, what’s wrong?” asked Gon’s mother-like aunt.

Gon takes a bite of an apple. “Mito-shaaaannn, Killua’sh beenging rushe to mee…”

“Well, you know what he’s like. Also, don’t talk with food in your mouth! You’re the one who’s being rude!”

“Well,” Gon swallows down the apple. “If I won’t be accepted here, I’ll go outside. It’s boring here anyway. Hmph.” He leaves his half-eaten apple on the table and goes outside.

Right after, Killua peaks his head around the kitchen door. “Have you seen Gon?”

Aunt Mito nods her head. “He went outside. He’s moody.”

“Thanks,” Killua says, as he walks outside.

~~~~~~~~~

“Everybody is being rude to me today I just wanted to have more fun it’s not like I made anyone mad…” mumbled Gon, all in one breath.

“Gon?” says a voice from the distance. “Ah, Gon, there you are!” Killua runs up besides his best friend.

“K-Killua?”

“Gon… I have to say something.”

Gon nods, signaling to Killua that he can carry on.

“Well…” Killua slaps Gon in the face. “You MORON! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I _ENJOYED_ THAT SHOW, AND YOU SAID IT WAS BORING!”

Gon rubs his cheek. “IT’S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO WATCH IT ANYWAY.” Gon and Killua clash heads.

“Stubborn _moron_ ,” Killua exclaims.

“You… You… You raving _idiot_!” Gon says in a non-confident manner.

The duo continue to brawl longer, until they both fall to the ground, fatigued. The pair have visual bumps and bruises on their faces and they’re both panting, trying to get their breaths back.

“I won this argument,” Killua says. He smirks even though Gon can’t see the action.

“Killua…”

“Hm...?”

“I’m sorry.” Gon says. “I’m not bored anymore…”

Killua is startled by the word ‘sorry’. There is a long and awkward silence, in which they just stare up at the clouds in the sky.

“Hey, Killua?” Gon suddenly asks. “We’ll always stay best friends, right?”

Killua can feel his face heating up. He blushes profusely. “Of course, moron.”

Gon smiles and falls asleep.

“Why would I say no…” And in a split second, Killua falls asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER fanfic! Enjoy~


End file.
